Beware A Night Fury's Words
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: What happens when Mildew takes his rants just a bit too far, and pisses of Toothless enough for the Night Fury to reveal a secret? What will happen when the Night Fury speaks?


**Hey guys, here's my new one-shot titled "Beware A Night Fury's Words", the title will make sense soon. Also, this is post-HTTYD1, pre-HTTYD2 (TV shows are either uncanon completely or certain episodes aren't canon). Alright, let's get into this.**

**BEWARE A NIGHT FURY'S WORDS**

* * *

Toothless was getting annoyed, he generally didn't get annoyed often but this time, Mildew's insistent rants on getting rid of the Dragon's were just starting to bit away at him.

"They're beasts! They're costing us food, costing us space, and they generally are a threat to our village!" Mildew yelled while waving his staff around, and Toothless rolled his eyes as Stoick tried his hardest to uphold a silent expression while Hiccup was looking annoyed as all hell.

"The dragons only eat fish, and they can fish food for themselves from the ocean. Also, we're on an island with TONS of space, not ALL of the Dragons live in the village...and their only a threat if threatened" Hiccup explained and Mildew growled, waving his staff in Hiccup's direction.

"They can eat more than fish, and we've had multiple incidents with the fish storage! And, in case you've forgotten, at least half of the Dragons live in the village! And, they've been a threat before and can be again!" Mildew yelled and Hiccup looked like he was at the end of dealing with Mildew's rants.

"Mildew, their's plenty of space in the village. And we've scouted every island within a fifteen-mile radius, there are no other Red Death's" Stoick stated and Mildew growled, now waving his staff at Toothless.

"What about that one?! It can't fly worth anything on its own and requires food from the village supply. Also, its a Night Fury! The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death ITSELF! If any Dragon in this village needs to be removed from this island, its THAT ONE!" Mildew yelled and Toothless moaned, rolling his eyes while Hiccup sighed.

"First of, its MY fault that Toothless cannot fly, and second, we have enough fish to feed one Night Fury. Toothless doesn't eat a lot, and also, he wouldn't hurt a fricking fly, nor a butterfly or human" Hiccup pointed out, and Mildew growled.

"You're just saying that because it's your pet!" Mildew yelled and Toothless' eyes widened and Hiccup had to refrain from punching Mildew in the face.

"What did you just call him?" Hiccup asked with a gaze so hard that if gazes could kill, Mildew would be dust in the wind.

"A pet! An overgrown lizard of destruction that seems to like being a pet!" Mildew yelled and Hiccup was only held back from hitting Mildew because of the fact that his father had a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, let it go, it's not worth it. You'll only be adding more fuel to his fire" Stoick whispered and Hiccup slowly calmed, but Toothless slowly started approaching the old man.

"Ahh, what's your pet doing now? Begging for forgiveness?" Mildew asked as he backed up from Toothless, who was glaring at Mildew so hard that it could turn Thor himself to stone at the sight of it.

Toothless had secrets, some more important than others. He generally only shared said secrets when need be. But right now, the time was right and he had to reveal one of them.

"Ok, listen here you annoying piece of shit" Toothless spoke, in Norse, to the shock of about everyone present. Hiccup's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head and Stoick could feel a headache coming on. Meanwhile, Mildew looked like he was gonna crap his pants.

"First of all, I am no one's pet. The P-word and my name do not go in the same sentence. Second, I'm not an 'it', I'm a male. Third, I don't 'beg' for forgiveness, I ask, and I don't want yours. Your forgiveness could go to Helheim and stay there for all I care" Toothless began whilst still approaching Mildew, who was backing up slowly, as if moving faster would set the Night Fury off.

"Fourth, I'm not a 'beast of destruction', I only destroy things when needed. Fifth, I do not like the idea of being a pet, and never will like it. Sixth, Hiccup and I are equals, so if I ever hear the word pet thrown around again, I will make sure you can never say anything ever again in this village without being called 'Mildew Mc Idiot The Stupid', you got it?" Toothless stated and Mildew nodded whilst backing up even more.

Toothless finally stopped moving forwards and then shot a small plasma blast in between himself and Mildew, the blast creating a burn mark.

"Now, get out of here. And if I EVER hear another of your rants, I will personally cut off my ear plates and SHOVE THEM RIGHT IN YOUR-" Toothless yelled and Hiccup covered his ears, the next few swear words got off as Toothless eventually calmed down and Mildew ran for his hut.

Everyone in the village square remained silent, Hiccup had a lot of questions while Stoick just stood there with wide eyes and a coming headache.

"You...can talk...and you just practically cursed Mildew out of the village..." Hiccup stated shocked and breathless as Toothless came back over, his wings slightly tucked in while his tail dragged behind.

"Yes, I can talk. And yes, I did just curse Mildew out of the village, definitely don't regret it" Toothless remarked and Hiccup could just tell he was gonna have to ask...a LOT of questions.

"H-have you always been able to speak? Why haven't you before? C-can all Dragon's talk?!" Hiccup began ranted and Toothless winced a bit before growling loudly.

"Yes, I have always been able to speak 'Norse' as Humans call it. I haven't before because either the time wasn't right, or I just didn't want to. Also, as far as I know, I'm the only Dragon on Berk that can talk" Toothless explained slowly, and carefully. Hiccup calmed down as more answers came from the Night Fury.

Eventually, they all quieted down and Toothless eventually coughed, well, faked a cough while glancing around.

"Is it alright if I don't speak unless we're otherwise alone, specifically, unless I'm alone with either you, Stoick, or the both of you. I kinda, like being mute 'Norse' wise amongst other Dragons and amongst Humans" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

"That's fine by me, bud. I do like talking to you, but I'm thinking other people may not..." Hiccup brought up and Toothless purred lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Good, cause I don't want to explain this all to some gawking Vikings who can't believe a Night Fury is talking and being sarcastic as hell" Toothless remarked and then went back to speaking in croons, purrs, growls, and other things.

But Toothless did still speak to Hiccup when alone, and they often had conversations that lasted into the night. But if there was one sure thing, Mildew NEVER started any of his rants again while Toothless was nearby.

* * *

**That's it. One-shot's over folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the reason Toothless didn't talk earlier in this continuity was because he didn't want to, or because he didn't want to upset his friendship with Hiccup and put it at risk. By this point in the timeline (Post-HTTYD1, but the TV shows aren't cannon to this, or at least some episodes aren't. Maybe I might do more of these one-shot's but set during HTTYD2), Hiccup and Toothless' friendship is really set in stone, so Toothless starts to feel comfortable letting Hiccup know.**

**Ok, that's it. I'm JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
